Спасательная капсула
|ширина= |высота= |масса= |максимальное ускорение= |мегасвет= |макс.скорость= |рейтинг маневренности= |двигатели= |класс гиперпривода= |дальность полёта= |гиперприводная система= |выходная мощность= |силовая установка= |щиты= |прочность корпуса= |сенсорные системы= |системы наведения= |навигационная система= |система управления= |главный компьютер= |защитные системы= |вооружение= |техника= |ангары= |спасательное оборудование= |экипаж= |минимальный экипаж= |пассажиры= |грузовместимость= |системы погрузки= |автономность= |система жизнеобеспечения= |системы связи= |прочие системы= |доступность= |роль=Спасательное оборудование |эпохи= |ввод в эксплуатацию= |первое появление= |списан= |последние появление= |участие в битвах= |принадлежность= |флот= |оперативное соединение= |регистрационный номер= |прозвища= |автономные отсеки= }} Спасательная капсула ( ), также известная как cпасательный модуль ( ) — аварийная капсула, присутствовавшая на большинстве крупных кораблей и предназначенная для эвакуации в экстренных ситуациях. Как правило, такие капсулы устанавливались в разных частях судна для повышения выживаемости экипажа. За кулисами Спасательная капсула впервые появляется в фильме Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда. Для съёмок в роли спасательной капсулы задействована настоящая ракетная ступень. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 6: Узник Богана, часть 1'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 3: Падение на Тёмную сторону'' *''Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 5: Тайны ситхов'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Сказания о джедаях: Искупление'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы'' * «Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2» * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле, часть 1» * «Песнь Орры» *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 4: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 5: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 5'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Охота на Орру Синг'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 32: Тьма, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 37: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 39: Гиперпространственная война Старка, часть 4'' *''Планета-бродяга'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Странствия джедая: Момент истины'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * *''Цестусский обман'' *''Тайны джедаев'' * * * * * *''Войны клонов: Соседи'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 4'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов (комикс)'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars: Droids: Artoo's Day Out'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four» * «Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X» *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Звёздные войны, выпуск 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * «Otherspace» * «Riders of the Maelstrom» * «Death in the Undercity» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * «Planet of the Mists» *''Миссия на Лианне'' * * «Imperial Double-Cross» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Rookies: No Turning Back» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» *''Осколок кристалла власти'' *''Осколок кристалла власти, часть 2'' * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * * «Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM» *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' * * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» *''Корабль невольников'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' * *''Hutt and Seek'' * * *''Тёмная империя'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' * *''Выздоровление'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Илезия (рассказ)'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Предательство'' *''Буря'' *''Откровение'' * *''Разрывное течение'' *''Тысячелетний сокол'' *''Вихрь'' *''X-wing: Удар милосердия'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 36: Отступник'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 3'' * }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' Источники * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: официальное руководство игрока Nintendo» * «Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Hideouts & Strongholds» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Справочник по оружию и технологиям» * «Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Starships of the Galaxy» * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Справочник по кораблям Галактики (2007 год)» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * }} Примечания Категория:Спасательные капсулы Категория:Классификация звездолётов